


Farewell

by OkLumi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, F/M, Gay Draco Malfoy, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkLumi/pseuds/OkLumi
Summary: His name, whispered softly close to his ear, hands moving to his hair, tugging and pulling and hauling, the mild pain mixing with that of the roughness digging into his bare back.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Unnamed Female Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	Farewell

The bright sun, winking at him from above. A careful wind, tickling, teasing, sending a shiver down his spine. Carefree skies, drifting past, for ever moving with an impossible determination. A tranquil quiet, letting him breathe. 

A pair of lips against his own, hesitant, yet zealous, tasting, exploring.

He sighs, wistful, as strong hands cup his face, steady him, study him, caress him.

His name, whispered softly close to his ear, hands moving to his hair, tugging and pulling and hauling, the mild pain mixing with that of the roughness digging into his bare back.

A moan, unstoppable after the wave of pleasure hits, and he rides it like a surfer, dives in, a dolphin, breaching the surface and going back in.

The familiar bliss of tiredness that hits once he is ashore, he slumps against the trunk behind him, whispers an affectionate pet name.

One last meeting of lips, then they part, with gentle farewells.

Heavy droplets pouring down over them, steam hugging their bodies loosely, overt lust radiating from them both. His grey eyes searching green, asking for permission, for affection, for love.

Hard bodies moving in sync, long nails scraping desperately, stubble scratching neck, lewd, wet sounds making them blush.

His name again, louder, raspy, husky, sexy.

His heart, bursting with happiness and desire, aching and begging for the man in front of him, around him, in him.

“Harry, love,” he whispers, then lets himself go.

A sinful sound not belonging to him, a foreign body taking his place. Feminine sounds, the name of his love. Frozen thoughts, followed by tacit understanding, unhidden grief.

Wonderful, green eyes, apologetic, hurt, begging still. He knows, knows he can’t stay, feels the river down his face, but can’t leave just yet.

Eyes fall, from green to red, then they close in a last, gentle farewell touch, heart in his throat as hands cup his cheek, grip his shoulder one last time, thumb caressing absentmindedly. Stubble gone, features sober, it feels different.

A lamentable, inexplicable desire to stay, then it disappears as they break apart, cheeks wet, tongues silent.

His love stays mute, he can’t hear his heartbeats nor his name anymore. Hands twitching, embarrassedly shoved into pockets in silent surrender.

He turns, gaze rising from asphalt to greenery to far-away hills and up to heaven. The sun, shyly hiding between a pale cloud, though gentle and warm against his skin still.

Mind set, he doesn’t hesitate in his steps, doesn’t wait for last attempts at reconciliation, doesn’t pay heed to his name anymore.

Then he goes, gaze fixed in front of him, mind wandering past current paths.

He doesn’t feel whole, won’t for a while, but he feels free, and that is enough.


End file.
